Knight Rider '86 - Knight Of The Falcons
by homel001
Summary: My first Classic Knight Rider story set in my own fictional Season 5 also known as "Knight Rider '86" (1986). Michael and KITT travel to Nevada with the help of a Naval blue prints officer to retrieve a stolen experimental fighter jet, when they discover an even larger plot. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Knight Of The Falcons**

**by homel001**

**Disclaimer: All rights to the show and character belong to the late Glen. A Larson. This is my first Classic Knight Rider story. Set in a fictional Season Five of the classic show.**

Chapter One

It was Three in the morning during the height of the summer season. The lights of San Francisco created a beautiful skyline which expanded beyond the horizon. At the Naval Security Depot, two lone security guards patrolled the grounds when they were approached by an unmarked Military Jeep. The guards approached the Jeep with caution. They never expected any visitors at that time of night. Casually waking over towards the Jeep, they knocked on the windows. The driver's window lowered, revealing a face behind the wheel. The Guards asked to see their ID's but they were met with an elaborate cover story.

"Sir, will you please show us some form of Identification?" The Guard asked calmly.

"I already told you. We're here from the California test site." The driver replied. "We're here to inspect your inventory. Here are our orders."

The driver handed the Guard a letter which had what appeared to be certified orders. "Okay let me verify this. Wait here please?"

But as the Guards turned to confirm the letter, the driver and the passenger exited the Jeep. They creeped up behind the Guards, knocking them out with the butt of their machine pistols. They then opened the gates and proceeded into the complex. They entered one of the secure hangars just a few minutes later. They felt around the inner wall, locating the light switch. The lights came on revealing an impressive experimental fighter jet. They had found what they wanted.

The driver smiled with excitement. "There she is. What a beauty. All we need to do is wait for the truck and we're going to haul this baby out of here. Where is Tony?" 

"He should be here any minute." The Passenger replied, checking his watch.

Eventually, a flat bed truck arrived on the scene. It rolled up outside the main Hangar doors just as four men exited the vehicle. They loaded the jet onto the flat bed and made their quick exit into the night.

The Next day, Devon Miles, The Director of FLAG arrived at the scene. He had received a call in his office during his breakfast, forcing him to leave abruptly. When he eventually arrived at the scene, he immediately interviewed the two Security Guards with local police officers. Not long after he made the call, Michael Knight and KITT arrived on the scene. They gently pulled up into the parking lot, starting the day as if it was any other.

"Michael, Devon already appears to be on the scene. Is it really that serious?" KITT asked, his scanners assessed level of stress in Devon's body.

Michael rubbed his eyes and put on his Sunshades. "It sure looks that way buddy. Devon wouldn't have dragged us away from our fishing trip if it wasn't that urgent. Besides this place usually has some mean toys. Meaner than you."

"I am not mean." KITT took offence. "I am a friendly machine."

"I know you are KITT. I forget you get sentimental sometimes." Michael sighed as he exited the vehicle.

The frown on Devon's face always pierced Michael's fatigue. The ex cop knew that once he would stare into the Englishman's eyes, it would have his direct attention.

"Ah, Michael, I apologise to call you here at such short notice. I've just finished interviewing these two Security Patrol men." Devon said as Michael approached him.

"I can see. What happened here?" Michael replied, observing the area.

"There's been a robbery." Devon explained in great detail. "One of the top clearance hangers has been raided during the night. These two men claimed that four men, dressed in Military uniforms pulled up outside the main gates in an Unmarked Jeep. The driver attacked them from behind and proceeded with the robbery. Then this happened. At 3:45 am, a flat bed truck was seen transporting what appeared to be an aircraft of some sort under a blanket. They were heading out of the city. Possibly even out of the state."

The word "Aircraft" really attracted Michael's attention. "An aircraft? Just what exactly was it that they took?"

"A top secret experimental Jet. The XK-8 Falcon. Ever heard of it?"

"I did, but I thought it was only a myth."

"You really need to stop reading those conspiracy magazines, dear boy."

"Alright, so do we have anything to go on? Any leads?"

"Only one. Her name is Janice Davis. She is the blue prints designer for the XK-8 Falcon. She might be able to steer you in the right direction."

"Alright. Where can I find her?"

"Most likely her office at the Naval Intelligence Centre."

"Okay. Thanks." Michael acknowledged, spinning on his heels. "By the way, RCIII said he'd see you in a year. Oh and after this, I want my vacation as well.

KITT analysed the rather annoyed expression that spread across Michael's tired face. After the Four years he had spent on the road with him, he could read his partner like a book.

I had a feeling that our vacation was put on hold." he said as Michael started up the motor. "Where are we going?"

Michael sighed. "We're going to the Naval Intelligence Office. We've got a plane to find."

"A plane?" KITT didn't understand. "Michael, we are not leave the country are we? 

"No pal we're not." Michael smiled. "We've got a lady to find."

After a Forty Five minute drive across town, Michael and KITT finally arrived at the Naval Intelligence Offices. KITT Pulled up outside the main entrance for Michael to exit. The place was like a maze. He hadn't seen so many people in one small building alone. After a few minutes of roaming the corridors, He arrived at the right department. Michael hated the bustling feeling. The immense power of the computers generated enough heat to turn the whole department into an oven. He hoped he was expected when he called out to the Secretary.

"Excuse me? Hi. I'm Michael Knight. I'm from the Foundation For Law And Government. Can I speak to Janice Davis please?" It seemed that getting the woman's attention had become a small challenge on it's own.

Suddenly, the young secretary bolted upright from her desk. "I'm sorry, how did you get in here? This is authorised personnel only."

"Oh my boss called ahead and gave me clearance." He told her, unamused at her attitude.

The Secretary then remembered a certain call. "Ah yes, Devon Miles. Ms Davis is in her office. I'll let you know you're waiting."

Michael entered the office without hesitation. He opened the door to see a young woman with blond hair, wearing her official navy uniform. Her office was a mess. Papers were not neatly stacked, the AC made terrible clanking noises. The young woman herself showed signs of stress which was due to her work load.

"Ah Mister Knight. Devon said you were coming. I'm Lt. Davis." She said introducing herself.

"Thanks for seeing me." Michael replied, accepting the hand shake. "I assume you heard the news about the theft of the XK-8 this morning? I'm here to investigate who took it and why?"

"Well I'd love to help you. The news spread fast around the office quicker than a bullet." Janice said. "Unfortunately I only draw up the blueprints. All the information is on a need to know basis. I don't have the clearance."

Michael didn't accept her answer. "Well can you at least tell me why they would want to steal it?"

"I'll see if there's a copy of the original prints." Janice replied thoughtfully. "If you care to follow me?"

Michael followed Janice into the records room. His mind was trained on her. He was unaware of a set of eyes that were following him. A man in an officers uniform stood up from his desk and casually followed them, batting the bustling crowds. He kept his distance, using the busy officers as a cover to conceal his identity. Inside the records room, Janice searched for the blue prints in an over stuffed filing cabinet. She flicked rapidly through the paper thin folders until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a copy of the blueprints, placing them underneath the desk lamp. Michael got in close to take a sneak picture with his wrist watch. The picture had been directly sent to KITT's computers.

Michael studied the copy closely. "Wow this thing is deadly. Stinger missiles, Capable of VTOL, Has stealth capacity. If used on the wrong hands, this thing could be used for terrorism."

"That's right." Janice agreed. "This robbery is a huge threat to national security. The XK-8 is very valuable to the joint Navy and Army intelligences."

"So valuable that foreign buyers would want to get their hands on it."

"You sound so sure?"

"I've seen this happen before. Say, do you know the guy who designed the jet?"

"Yes. His name is Professor Joel Cox. He retired last month after he had a heart attack." 

"Can you take me to him?"

"Sure. He lives at small lake house not far from here. I finish at 7 tonight."

"Alright. I'll pick you up then." Michael said, as he turned to leave." Thanks."

Michael left the office still unaware that the shady officer had been listening in on them. The man followed him at a distance, still using the officers for cover until he reached the main entrance. Once outside in the parking lot, he watched on as Michael entered KITT and left. He waited until the black trans am was no longer in sight when he headed to a pay phone.

"Hey it's me...yeah we might have a problem. A guy turned up at the office. He's snooping around...His name is Michael Knight...Yeah that's right. Knight. Want me to take care of him?...Sure. He's driving a black Trans Am...It's a Pontiac...He's coming back later to pick up the records lady...about 7...They're heading to the old Professor's place this evening."

"_Okay. I'll take of it._" A mysterious voice replied over the receiver. "_I'll have the boys take care of this matter. I'm sending them into the city tonight._"

The shady officer quickly ended the call. He quickly jumped back into his disguise, returning to the office.

Later that evening, Michael and KITT cruised down a quiet back street, towards the Foundation's semi truck. The air was still warm.

"KITT did you manage to get that copy of the blueprints from earlier?" Michael asked his A.I. friend.

"I did but the quality wasn't clear." KITT replied sarcastically. "I hope you don't decide to be a photographer."

"Well excuse me but it's not like I could say to her "Hey do you mind if I take a picture of your top secret plans?" Michael bantered.

"She might have agreed to it if you had said please." 

Michael chuckled. "KITT."

"Yes Michael?"

"Shut up."

They pulled off the main street and headed down a dimly lit country road, where Semi sat patiently for them. KITT heads on up the ramp and into the trailer, rolling to a gentle stop. Michael stepped out, in order to stretch his legs. Devon and Bonnie had been expecting them along with their report of the day's events.

"Hey guys. I've got good news." He said as he slouched up against KITT's hood.

"Oh? I'm guessing you've found your first lead?" Devon replied, assuming Michael had gotten somewhere already.

"I hope so. Janice agreed to take me to the man who designed the XK-8 Falcon." Michael said. "His name is Joel Cox. I'm meeting her at 7 O'Clock after she finishes. Any news your end?"

"Unfortunately, we haven't been successful." Devon denied. "I've checked with the national guard, the police, even the Naval patrol in Alameda. There has been so sign of the flat bed truck. Whoever planned this theft was very clever with inside knowledge of the depot's security systems."

"Can we find out who?"

"Bonnie's been looking into it. We've been given access to the Navy's personnel files. So far we've turned up with nothing."

"There are over hundred officers who have the clearance to possess the access to the depot. It could be anyone of them." Bonnie interjected, as she read the information off of the small computer screen.

"And that's a lot of names to check out." Michael realised. "Maybe, Janice has an idea. It could be someone in her department."

"As always, it's a long shot but it's the only one we have at the moment." Devon said, rubbing the back of his head in frustration. "Is KITT ready?"

"I need an oil change, Devon thank you for asking." KITT answered. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but cars are allowed downtime too."

"I apologise." Devon replied. He still wasn't used to KITT's profound sense of emotion.

"Don't. KITT's been a little cranky all day." Michael assured his boss.

"Cranky? Michael, we've cruising the streets all day with out a single pit stop." Snarled KITT. "I may be the car of the future, but I still need to rest my circuits."

Bonnie smirked at her station as she approached KITT with her tool box. "Never a dull moment. Let's take a look at your suspension while we're at it?"

Michael stood to once side as Bonnie inspected KITT's systems. "Feel better now?" he asked him? 

"I'll survive." KITT replied wittingly.

Michael and Devon looked at each other before they headed into the Kitchen area. A few hours rolled by as the semi cruised the highway into the heart of the city. Michael and KITT disembarked the semi and headed out into the summer's night. They arrived at the Naval Intelligence Centre shortly after. Janice waited by the door, checking her watch when Michael slowly pulled up outside.*

Michael rolled down the passenger window, greeting the young officer with a smile. "Hi. Get in."

"Thanks. I must admit, you're one for punctuality." Janice replied, as she took her seat in the passenger cabin.

"Well it's a first for me I must admit." Michael smiled.

They headed for the streets once more unaware that the shady officer had been following their every move. He stood there in the shadows, writing down KITT's license plate details. He passed on the details over the phone. His boss wasn't going to let them discover the truth. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Knight Of The Falcons**

**Chapter Two**

Their route took them out of the city and into the dark countryside. Janice had explained to Michael that the Professor owned a place out there where he could not be disturbed. In light of the information, Michael ordered KITT to activate his surveillance mode so they could scan the area around them. In an area so isolated and cut off, anything could happen. The journey was long with nothing but the sound of silence to accompany them. Michael decided that he wanted to know more about his passenger. After all, they did have the time to kill.

"I must admit, you sure are trusting. Most girls I pick up these days, ask if I have a criminal record." He joked, cracking a smile at the young officer.

Janice didn't find it amusing. "Is that suppose to be a joke?"

"A bad one, yes." Michael replied. "I'm just breaking the ice. You haven't said a word to me since we left the city."

Janice nodded. "I understand. I constantly feel as if we're being watched. Are you sure we're not being followed?"

"I'm pretty sure but let's find out." Michael assured her. The thought had his own conscience. "KITT scan the area around us for say...Ten Miles each direction. Is there anyone following us?"

"Who are you talking to? Who is KITT?" Janice asked with sudden confusion.

KITT then spoke up, taking Janice by surprise with his gentle and reverberating voice. "My scanners do not detect any suspicious vehicles following us. It appears that we are in the clear."

"You're car just spoke. You're car just spoke back to you!" Janice said in disbelief, her jaw hung open.

Michael smiled at her reaction. "Yeah. It does that."

"Excuse me. It? I am not an It!?" KITT corrected him, annoyed by the term of phrase. 

"Sorry buddy." Michael apologised.

Just as when the journey seemed to be a simple one, KITT's scanners began to detect trouble. Two vehicles appeared on his radar screens. The blunt diagrams flashed their colours on the monitor.

"Michael, I'm picking up two Jeeps that are closing in on us. They fit the description of the Jeep that was used in the robbery."

Michael sighed in frustration. "I thought it was too quiet out here. How far away are they from us?"

"Approximately half a mile."

"What are you going to do? There's no turn off around for miles?" Janice asked as she felt her anxiety levels rise.

"That's Okay. We've got the country on our side. KITT, activate your off road mode." Michael replied with a sly smile.

The Jeeps approached the black trans am. They moved into position in an attempt to box them in. Both passengers, rolled down their windows. One of them brandished an automatic rifle and opened fire. Bullets constantly bounce and skim along KITT's Molecular Bonded Shell. The driver of the first Jeep got the message. Bullets were not going to stop them.

"This is starting to get boring." KITT said. His data banks were full of events that displayed a similar tactic.

"I know. Let's make this interesting." Michael agreed as he came up with an idea. Hang on Janice!"

Suddenly, Michael rammed KITT into the left jeep, forcing it to tumble across the dirt embankment. Once the Jeep impacted with the side of the embankment, KITT skidded into 90 degree turn. They headed up the side of a steep grass hill at full speed. KITT's off road tyres provided powerful traction, enabling Michael to propel themselves right to the top of the hill. The second Jeep followed close behind them. The driver kept his eyes fixed on KITT. Aware of this, Michael swung KITT into a hard right turn, heading across the rocky terrain. As they headed for the woods, Michael activated KITT's smoke screen to block the chaser's view. It worked for a few moments, but it wasn't long until the chaser had them in his sights.

"He's spotted us again." KITT reported, stating the obvious like he often did.

"Hold on KITT. We need to dump this guy somewhere." Michael replied. "Got any ideas?"

KITT scanned the immediate area. "There are two locations. There is a small Lagoon approximately 2 miles from our location. The other is a deep embankment."

"Perfect. Let's go for the second option."

"You've got to be crazy!" Janice cried in disbelief.

"Oh yeah? Well you've just witnessed a talking car." Michael stated. "You'll get use to crazy. Okay hold on. Let's punch it up."

KITT headed straight for the embankment at 100mph speeds. The Jeep followed, forcing the driver to battle for control. The decline became steeper when KITT passed the mid way point. As they approached the bottom, Michael hit the Turbo Boost, launching KITT up and over the deep embankment. They hit the other side safely and skid to a stop. Michael caught his breath and checked on Janice, watching on as the Jeep careened out of control, smacking the base of the embankment head on.

Before they could continue, Michael had to put his job first. "KITT are there any casualties inside the Jeep?"

KITT scanned the wreckage. "Both the driver and the passenger are alive with only a few concussions and bruises."

"Good. That should hold them off." Michael sighed as he looked over to Janice. "Are you okay?"

Janice took deep breaths to calm her anxiety. "I'm fine. That was unbelievable!"

"Well it's not over yet. Where's the main road from here, KITT?"

"There's a dirt path, one mile to the south of us. It'll take us back to the main road." KITT replied.

After taking a moment to process what had happened, they returned to the road and continued with their journey.

It was now 9pm when they eventually arrived at the gates of the Professor's estate. They could see that it was isolated and out in the sticks for a reason. Janice spoke into the computer comm, stating their presence. The gates opened upon request, allowing Michael to drive up into the courtyard. They pull up right outside the main entrance. Their eyes scanned the entire property, impressed by the fine garden decorations and neatly trimmed hedges.

"KITT, go into Surveillance mode. Let me know if we were followed up here." Michael said, walking around to the passenger side to let Janice out. "I can see why the Professor doesn't like to be disturbed up here. Are you sure he'll talk to us?"

Janice nodded, certain that she heard the message correctly. "He should be expecting us."

Without hesitation, Michael proceeded to knock on the door. They waited until the door opened. A Man in his late Sixties appeared on the other side of the door.

"Professor Joel Cox?" Michael asked him for a formal greeting.

"Who are you?" The Professor asked with suspicion. The look of fear was painfully clear in his eyes. 

Michael calmly introduced himself. "I'm Michael Knight from the Foundation for Law and Government. My friend Janice here spoke to you on the phone earlier."

Professor Cox breathed a slight sigh of relief, removing the lock chain. "Ah yes. Come on in. I am wondering why this meeting had to be so urgent."

The Professor led them through the main hallway. It was well lit. There were paintings hung along the Peach coloured walls, Old antique furniture in the hallway and the kitchen had a wooden frame entrance instead of a door. The whole house resembled the Professors age. The pair were gestured to take a seat in his lounge. The Professor sat down comfortably in his padded green armchair, ready to discuss their business.

"Now do me, what is this I hear about the XK-8?" He began with a simple question. "I was told over the phone that you needed urgent information involving the plane."

Janice was the first to answer. "That's right Professor." She said. "We were wondering if you could tell us what is so valuable about the aircraft if it were to fall into enemy hands?"

"I- I'm afraid I don't understand." Cox replied with confusion.

"One of your XK-8's were stolen earlier this morning." Michael explained in detail. "They broke into the China Basin Naval storage facility and carted it off on a flat bed truck. We don't know where they went."

"And you think that they could possibly be after more?" Cox asked. Concern grew in his tone of voice.

"If they intend to do what we think they are doing then yes."

"The Foundation believe that they plan to steal them, respray them and even sell them onto black market investors." Janice continued. "It's essential that we know of the other locations, that's if they are any."

Professor Cox could only think back. The situation stirred memories of his previous job. He couldn't do much to find the thieves, but he knew he could provide a lead for them to follow. He took a deep breath and started his story.

"When I designed the XK-8, I had to travel out to an isolated secret facility in the Nevada Desert. Like the Groom Lake and Red Bluff testing facilities, it was to be kept top secret. Well we built and tested a few of these XK-8's out at a base we called "Iron Valley." When the tests ended and the XK-8 was given the go ahead for shipment, my superiors were told send one to the Navy. I was told to leave and to never reveal the location under strict orders. I remained faithful, but there was one other man who fantasised about selling them overseas to terrorists. All he wanted was the money. He never cared about war, people. Only himself. His name was Thomas Dallas."

Michael and Janice processed the professor's account. They knew that this lead could have possibly opened up a treasure trove of secrets. This man knew not to share the secrets of his work. Perhaps he had had enough of that.

"Thomas Dallas. Where do you think he is today? Do you know?" Michael asked. The name instantly stuck in his head.

Cox shook his head. "No. I never heard from him since I retired. I wouldn't be surprised if he was out there living his fantasy."

Janice looked over at Michael. "Do you think this is the guy?" she asked him.

"We'll soon find out." Michael replied, shaking the Professor by the hand. "Thank you for your time Professor. We really appreciate it."

"Whatever happens, you didn't hear from me, understood? I don't want them finding me up here. I came up here to get away and live the rest of my days in peace." Cox said, extending his goodbyes with a warning.

"We promise to keep you out of this." Michael assured him.

"Good, because if this is Thomas is doing then you don't know what you are in for. He is a very dangerous man."

"I'll keep that mind. Thank you."

They returned to KITT without saying a word. Michael replayed the conversation over in his head. The name "Thomas Dallas" echoed through his thoughts. They headed out of the driveway and cruised off into the pitch black country side. Michael decided to take Janice home. He needed to investigate this further without endangering her life as well. However, Janice's curiosity had gotten the better of her. She wanted to know what he was going to do.

"I want you to call me when you get a lead on this guy." she told him.

"Oh whys that?" Michael asked with a hasty reaction.

"I just think you could use some help." Janice replied bluntly.

Michael smiled as he cottoned on to her ulterior motive. "You do realise that this is dangerous and that we're going to Nevada in light of this new info?"

Janice nodded with a smile. "I'm aware of that. Hey I can't take of myself. You just keep in touch."

"Okay then. Well I'll swing by yours as soon as I get the go ahead from my boss. Until then, you lock your doors and windows and you don't talk to anyone, is that understood?"

"Yeah understood."

Michael smiled, returning his eyes to the road. "good."

Meanwhile. The driver of the first Jeep limped down the empty road. He clutched his rib cage in agony. He wasn't sure if he had broken anything or not, but he was determined to report the incident to his boss. He found a small pay phone, fumbling for his loose change that he always kept in his pocket. He dialled a number, anticipating what his boss was going to say to him. The dialling tone ended abruptly when a dark voice replaced the sound. The henchman explained the situation in full detail. 

"Hey it's me. Just giving you a heads up. I think Knight knows. I think he's going to head to Nevada. He's all yours."

Putting the phone down, he pushed himself away from the Phone booth. He returned to his slow and agonising walk into the night. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Knight Of The Falcons**

**Chapter Three**

The FLAG semi mobile unit cruised gently along the narrow and dry country roads. It's destination was the Nevada state boarder. Inside the office at the computer terminals, Bonnie printed out all the information that the Foundation had on Thomas Dallas. The records were extensive which suggested the theory that the man had a colourful background. Meanwhile, Michael relaxed in front of KITT with a cup of coffee. He felt exhausted from the previous night. He didn't get much sleep. Assignments such as this one often bothered him.

Bonnie swung round on her chair, reading out the information. "Thomas Dallas. Served in the Military for Fifteen years but was discharged after a failed Psychiatric exam. He was diagnosed with Bi-Polar which meant that he had to leave the XK-8 project. Since then, he's been wanted by the police on several breaking and entering charges as well as three charges for murder, kidnapping and 4 charges of theft of Intelligence documents. He's evaded police authorities in four different states."

"Most likely not to get caught and have his plan exposed." Michael replied. "Sounds like this guy is hard to catch.

"Not to mention an extremely dangerous one." Devon added as he sat comfortably in his seat. "I've just pulled up his record of finances. Just last month, he purchased a small deserted air strip Ten miles East of Las Vegas. Patrol units have reported suspicious activity coming from that same area but on each occasion were unable to obtain a warrant to search the premises."

Michael snapped his fingers. "Let me guess, he has a rich and powerful lawyer?"

"Don't all gun wielding nut jobs possess such a top ranking lawyer?" KITT asked, speaking up.

"They sure do KITT. How far are we away from the Nevada state line?"

Devon checked his watch. "About Five hours. Michael, I suggest you rest up before you go out there. We need to make sure that there isn't a trap set for you." 

"What do you mean?"

"It's possible that Dallas is now aware of you after your little off road chase last night. I suggest you should wait until we all arrive at the location."

"Devon, I appreciate your concern, but KITT and I can handle this. We saved Bonnie from a desert hangar during a hostage situation, we saved an army official from a Sherman tank on a firing range. I'm sure this will be a cinch." 

"How sure are you willing to bet?"

Michael smiled. "My recent Poker winnings."

"Always so eager." KITT said. "After four years, I doubt if I will ever understand human behaviour."

"Sometimes Pal that's for the best." Michael replied. He knelt down beside Bonnie, who was installing a new modification. "How's it going?"

"Just fine." She replied, sitting upright in the drivers cabin. "I've increased KITT's X-Ray mode scanners so they can now penetrate Lead easier than before. I've also finished fitting a brand new conduit which will give KITT the ability to activate multiple modes at once. So you can Turbo Boost, Ski and be in Super Pursuit Mode all at once. Don't try to abuse it."

"I'll be on my best behaviour." Michael assured here with sarcasm.

Devon always worried about his best employee. He always felt that he had to remind Michael of his mortality.

"Michael, please..." He said as he watched Michael start up the engine.

"Yes I know, I know. Be careful. I got you." Michael replied as he cut of the Englishman's sentence.

Devon displayed a look of annoyance. He never liked being interrupted. Deep down, he knew that Michael's ego was going to get him into trouble. The question was when?. Michael reversed out of the Semi and down the ramp. With still only Five hours left on the road, They raced ahead into the dry wastelands of the American country. The sound of silence was upon them. They had passed the state boarder line, entering the heart of the Nevada Desert. There was not other vehicle in sight. It was perfect. As the hours passed by, Michael and KITT indulged in their usual conversations. 

KITT began the conversion. "Michael."

"Yeah KITT was is it?" Michael replied in his relaxed state.

"Is your ego becoming the better of you?"

"Now What the hell does that suppose to mean?"

"I noticed how you blatantly ignored Devon's request to stay inside the Semi. I understand after four years you've challenged some of the most complex of crimes, but it doesn't mean your are immortal."

"KITT, sometimes when you face the unknown, you have to face it with determination and confidence. Most of the time I do get nervous, but you have to get the job either way. I like to show I can do almost anything."

"But you always seem so smug about it?"

"That's because I always have an untouchable winning streak on my side, buddy. One that will never die."

"You mean me. Michael, without me you would have more unsettling experiences. You wouldn't be so smug."

Michael smiled at that KITT's statement. "KITT, you're right but it's okay to be like that. It's in human Nature to revel in a sense of accomplishment. It makes you feel good you know?"

"I wouldn't know. I'm just a computer made up of complex systems. All I can do is smell. It's motor oil most of the time. I really envy you."

"You know something Pal. I actually envy you. Sometimes I think life would be simpler if I was an AI machine. It's more a unique way of living."

"Why thank you."

"Your welcome."

Their conversation continued into the following hours. They eventually arrived in the town of "Ely". Exhausted and in need of a rest, they pulled up in the parking lot of the local hotel. Michael exited the car, switching on KITT's surveillance mode. He walked down the main street when he spotted a familiar car. The small compact's plate's stuck out in his mind. He had seen this car before. He slowly returned to KITT with a small request.

"KITT, could you run a plate for me?" he asked him, aiming his wrist watch at the plate.

KITT scanned the plate in question. "The vehicle belongs to a "Janice Davis." Michael that was the girl who helped us back in California!"

Michael's suspicions had been confirmed. "I thought so. I saw the car in the parking lot when I picked her up lastnight. Okay pal keep a lookout."

"Will do." KITT complied.

Michael proceeded into the hotel in a casual manner. He approached the receptionist with one of his usual tricks. The middle aged, brunette female receptionist stared up at him and reached for the checking in register. Michael greeted the lady with a friendly smile.

"Can I help you sir? She asked him.

"Uh yeah. My names Michael, I'm a friend of Janice Davis. She told me she was staying here and I was wondering if you could tell me what room she was staying in?"

"Certainly." The Receptionist smiled as she checked the register. "She's staying in Room 40 on the third floor." 

"Thank you." Michael replied, heading up the stair case.

It hadn't been long since Janice checked into the hotel herself. She spent most of her time unpacking her belongings. Her mind wandered into a sea of negative thoughts. She couldn't sleep too. The trip she took the previous night had stirred up her anxiety. She returned to the reality of her room by a light knock at her door.

"Who is it?" She asked, the level of fear began to rise.

"It's room service."

Janice removed the gold lock chain and opened the door. She was startled to see Michael standing there on the other side.

"Michael! What are you doing here?" she asked him.

Michael let himself in. "I was going to ask the same question. I'm not going to pretend to know what you are doing out here. I remembered what you said. Do you realise what it is your getting into?"

Janice shut the door behind her. The level frustration appeared in her voice. "I do. I want to make a difference too. I made the blueprints for the XK-8 and I felt responsible, so I thought I would try and help out and put this to bed."

"No can do. It's too dangerous." Michael denied although he did like the girl's dedication to the case. "Dallas is a very dangerous man, you could get yourself hurt!"

Janice countered his point. "So? I can handle myself. I've taken self defence classes."

"Yeah? Well it's going to take a lot more than Karate to take a man like Dallas down. I've done the research. He's very dangerous and very smart. Tell me why you are doing this?"

"I'm doing it for my if that's what your thinking." Janice answered. "Who am I kidding. I'm doing it for Joel Cox."

"The Professor? Why?"

"Because I felt bad. Did you see the look on his face when we left his house the other night? He felt responsible and he felt ashamed. That man has suffered enough since his heart attack. I couldn't let this incident drag him down even more."

Michael began to realise that there was more to the Professor than he was told. He took a step forward towards Janice and sat upon the bed spread.

"You really care about him don't you?"

Janice turned away to face out the window. She believed that her tears wouldn't help the situation. "Yes. Michael I was married once. His name was Daniel and he was wonderful man. He died when his troop were caught in a freak explosion. It was over The Gulf of Mexico. His body was never recovered, even the funeral held an empty coffin. Joel Cox was his father. Shortly afterwards, We lost contact as he slipped into a great depression. I started my transfer job at the Intelligence centre the same time he began his work on the XK-8. Ever since his heart attack, he's become vulnerable. He began to lose memories of me, who I was and how close I was to him. The doctors ruled out Dementia chalking it up to Post Traumatic Stress disorder. He's my father in law and I love him very much."

Michael's stomach dropped. "Janice, I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"I know it's dangerous but I just want you to understand." Janice continued as she turned to face Michael once more. "I'd gracefully put my own life at risk just to see that he doesn't suffer any more. Daniel wouldn't approve of this but he'd want his father to rest peacefully. Please understand this?"

Michael knew what to do in the moment. It had become his talent. He stood up and reached out, holding Janice comfortably in his arms.

"I understand." Michael assured her. "I want to help him as much as you do, but my main priority is capturing Dallas and retrieving the stolen jet."

"Will you let me help? Please?" Janice begged him.

Michael thought hard against his bitter. Judgement.

"Okay you help, but you stay with me and KITT at all times." He said, agreeing to Janice request.

Janice nodded. "Right. Your talking car."

Michael left the room shortly afterwards, leaving Janice to attend to her stuff. Here headed back down to the reception desk in order to book a room. As he waited for his room key, He thought back to something that KITT had told him earlier on. He was mortal, but it wasn't his ego that was getting the better of him. It was his heart.

Deep within the Nevada wastelands sat a small desert air strip. It consisted of only 3 small hangars and a huge aircraft hangar that was opposite. Next to the huge hangar were two small rounded helicopter pads and a fuel depot. The small wooden control tower sat next to the smaller hangars. The XK-8 Falcon sat in the large hangar, hidden from view. Thomas Dallas exited the small wooden control tower and headed down the small metal stair case. He entered the neighbouring hangar where one of his men was spray painting the flat bed truck that they had travelled in. Dallas had become paranoid where prying eyes were concerned. He kept his work to himself, revealing his plans on a need to know basis. He casually walked over to the man with his hands nestled in his pockets.

"How's she coming?" He asked him.

"Fine. I'm nearly finished." The henchman replied." All the bullet proof plating has been fixed. Nothing should be able to penetrate it."

Dallas smiled with smugness. "Good. Hopefully the complex is still unarmed after all these years. This job should a piece of cake."

The henchman switched off the paint machine. "Are you sure the Intel is right? The Navy could have easily changed the location and files?"

Dallas scowled at the man. "Look, "Iron Valley" holds the remaining the XK-8 Falcons. I know, I was there and I tested them. I have kept those planes within my sight for many years. If they were removed or even destroyed, I would know about it. The facility is still there and we're are now within arms reach of those jets!"

"How far do we have to travel?"

"Follow me?" Dallas replied, gesturing the man to follow him.

Dallas led the man into the control tower, prompting him to look an area map. He marked their position and that of their target with a marker pen.

"Here's our position. Here is where Iron Valley is based." He explained in detail. "It is not on any of the public maps, but I know where it is from memory. It should take an hour to drive there and back with the XK-8's. The flat bed is equipped to withstand the remaining 5 of them. When the time comes, we'll break into that base and take what's ours. I can guarantee you that by the end of this, we will be the most powerful men in the United States of America. Are you as excited as I am?"

Henchman didn't know how to reply. His system was shot was nerves.

"I...I don't know." He stuttered as he tried to think. "I'm just paranoid that the guy with the black car will turn up. You know the one that Josh and Denny had trouble getting rid of." 

"He won't show up here." Dallas sneered. "If he does, I'll kill him. I'll rip his head off with my bear hands. Nothing will get in my way. No man dares to."

Dallas expressed his confidence with an unsettling laugh. The moment made the henchman's muscles tense up. His employer was a maniac. He questioned if his life was even worth the risk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Knight Of The Falcons**

**Chapter Four**

The heat was unbearable as the sun cast its rays on the desert. KITT cruised along the dry and narrow roads. Michael and Janice studied the geographical maps of Nevada while KITT took over the driving in his "Auto Mode." They had left "Ely" at daybreak, hoping to cover a lot of ground in just a day. They mainly focused on the locating the desert air field, hoping it would house the stolen XK8. So far, their work had been based on nothing but assumption. Just like the Iron Valley facility itself, the air strip wasn't marked on the map. KITT continued to scan at a rapid pace. They weren't prepared to call it a day.

"Iron Valley has to be in the region." Michael deducted. "It's the only spot that isn't marked in this area. KITT, how far are we away from Las Vegas?"

"We are about 30 miles away from the city limits, Michael." KITT responded. "Shall I scan for any unmarked dirt roads?"

"Yeah buddy, that would be a helpful start. If I wanted to hide a secret testing facility then this is how I would do it."

"What about Dallas's air strip?" Janice asked.

KITT eventually provided an answer. "I detect four small dis-used air strips in the area. Only two have been purchased by private investors."

"Maybe we could use them as pinpoints." Michael suggested. "If Dallas was going to use his airfield to carry out the job, he would have to be pretty close and within driving distance."

"That is true." Janice agreed, as she understood where Michael was coming from. "He wouldn't want to make a long trip at the risk of being detected by the officials."

Michael wanted to test this idea. "How far would you think he would be willing to travel?"

"If it were me, then I'd see three hours maximum for both journeys."

"Okay. So let's say that both those airfields were close to Iron Valley, how long would it take to get to the middle of that area?"

KITT scanned the map segment. "Approximately 1 hour and 30 minutes to the centre of that are."

"Is that equal distance?"

"Yes, Michael."

"Are there any dirt roads in that area?"

"Only one and it is heavily covered by the elements. However, I have information on the two owners of the separate airfields."

"Okay let's hear them?"

KITT provided a list of names, displaying them on the monitor. "The first one was brought by "Damien Grindhouse" back in February 1981. He is a registered Aeronautical repair engineer. The second is by...Michael! It's our man! It's Thomas Dallas!"

Michael felt smug by this point. "Bingo. KITT, switch to Manual. We're going to do some snooping."

Janice rubbed her face. "It was a pretty stupid move for a criminal to put his name on the lease."

"Don't be so sure. He wanted us to find him. I think he wants to brag about his fantasy."

They turned off the main road, following the co-ordinates that KITT had provided. With still over an hour left, Michael decided that he wanted to know a bit more about his travel companion. Janice returned back into her quiet state as she gazed out of the window, staring into the empty desert.

"You know, you never did tell me a lot about yourself." Michael said. "How did a pretty girl like you end up with a job drawing up blueprints?"

Janice turned and looked at him. "It wasn't meant to happen this way. I signed up to the Navy cadets at the age of 17. I studied hard, I trained hard but it never seemed to be enough to both my superior officer and my father. I always wanted to actually serve in the forces. Serve aboard an air craft carrier. I wanted to travel the world and make a difference. By the time I turned 21, things went in another direction."

"What happened?" Michael asked her, treading onto tender ground.

"I lost all train of thought." Janice replied. "I lost my confidence and my self esteem. That drill sergeant really took the wind out of me. He was a sexist pig who didn't believe that a woman could serve in the Navy among the finest seamen. Of course I began to doubt if I could ever achieve that goal so by the time I finished training, I took up a degree in design. I passed with flying colours and took up a job designing blue prints for various aircraft and Naval ships. It's not the best job in the world, but it pays well and I can live off it."

"I hear you." Michael smiled. "I'm guessing that's when you met your husband and your father in law."

"That's right." Janice nodded. "Those four years were the happiest days of my life. After he died, I thought I would never cope."

"Well look at you now." Michael said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "You're out here travelling with friends and investigating. After this, you could get a promotion."

"You think so?" Janice smiled.

"I do. Look, you've come a long way since then, Janice. You should be proud of yourself." Michael continued as he issued his advice. "These things might have set you back, but you can't let them hold you back. Of course just be speaking to you, I can say you've already got things sorted out."

"It's a case of having to." Janice agreed. "What about you?"

"Well let's see. I use to be a cop before I was given this wonderful job. KITT and I are the best of friends. We travel the country, stop the bad guys and head home with the sense that we've made a difference to a family or an organisation."

"Is that it?"

"Well there isn't really more I can say."

They followed the road into the hills. The landscaped seemed to provide the message that they shouldn't have been out there. At that moment' Michael's instincts kicked in. He activated KITT's silent mode before proceeding. They arrived at a rusted up chain link fence. Beyond it sat a deserted dusty runway. Dallas's hangars and control tower sat at the other end of the strip. Rolling up outside the fence, KITT entered his surveillance mode. Michael cautiously exited the vehicle. Janice got out as well, assuming that she was going to follow him onto the strip. Unfortunately for her, Michael wasn't prepared to risk her safety. His whole perspective on the situation had changed within minutes. These places always emitted a sinister aura. It always made Michael shudder. He turned to stop Janice from taking another step.

"No! you stay here with KITT." he told her.

"Not a chance. You can't check the place out by yourself." Janice replied as shook her head.

"But?" Michael tried to reply.

"No buts!" she insisted. "I said I'm coming with you."

Michael huffed. He wasn't going to get his point across. "Fine, but you stay with me."

They proceeded to climb the chain link fence. So far, they didn't attract detection, creeping onto the air strip. They used the old piles of metal scrap as cover, avoiding further detection. They spotted the familiar shape of a plane, as it's sleek shapes rippled amongst the heat waves. The heat waves were intense, dancing along the bone dry air strip. They looked at each other with amazement. They had found The XK-8 Falcon. However, what really had them on alert was the eerie fact that it was deserted. They couldn't see or hear anyone. Perhaps it was a trap? Perhaps it was all apart of Dallas's plan. He didn't want to take any more risks, but he wanted to check out the Jet.

"Stay here. I'm going to try and get close to that plane." he said, prompting Janice to stay out of sight.

Janice didn't approve. "Don't be a fool! You'll get caught."

"Just stay here. If I don't make it back in say." Michael calmly instructed her as checked his watch. "If I don't return here in say...5 minutes then you get back to KITT okay?"

"But Michael.?" 

"5 minutes."

Michael headed out across the air strip with his guard up. He managed to approach the small hangar where the XK-8 sat. He knew that it had been deliberately placed there to lure him into a trap, but he had to make sure that it had not been modified or damaged. He gently felt the side of the plane. Someone had recently painted over it's registration markings in an attempt to cover it. Meanwhile, Janice clung to the metal structures and took deep breaths. Her body froze with fear, when she felt a hand tightly clamp over her mouth. Another arm wrapped around her waist. She fought the assailants brute strength long enough to scream out. Michael heard her up ahead, forcing him to take action. He rushed out onto the strip, speaking into his watch.

"KITT what's going on?"

KITT replied through his wrist watch receiver. "_Two armed men have grabbed Ms Davis and are taking her to a small wooden building east of your position."_

In that instance, Michael felt like a fool. "I knew it was a trap. Okay pal sit tight. I may need you."

Michael quickly located the small wooden building by following the footsteps of the mysterious assailant. The building was no more the size of a small garage. He approached the rear window in silence to see if he could find Janice. He was about to look inside when he heard the sound of a gun click behind him. He turned slowly around. He met straight in the eyes. The mad man stood there and aimed a 44 Magnum Revolver at his head. He couldn't try anything. At least not yet. Michael threw his arms up in the air, gesturing his surrender.

"Thomas Dallas I presume." He said, moving away from the window.

Dallas greeted him with an evil grin. "Welcome to Nevada, Mr Knight. We have been expecting you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Knight Of The Falcons **

**Chapter Five**

Dallas led Michael into the wooden building at gunpoint. He entered the small Barron room, scanning the area with his eyes. He was relieved to see Janice unharmed. She had been handcuffed to a metal pole to restrain from the fight she put up earlier. Her captor sat on the desk at the back of room, clutching his jaw. She had been surrounded by three other henchmen to ensure that she wouldn't try and escape. Dallas signalled one of the men to take the handcuffs off her. He shut the door behind him. He pushed Michael up against the wall, keeping his gun trained on him.

"Nice place you have here." Michael said as his eyes narrowed. "Tell me something. Did you really make it that obvious for us to track you down?"

Dallas laughed. "Such the perceptive man you are. I also know who you are, Mr Knight. I am impressed with your detective work for a man who doesn't exist. Unfortunately you've both bitten off more than you can chew."

He then looked at Janice. He knelt down in front of her with an intimidating look in his face.

"As for you, it is such a shame that Cox never told you about me" he continued. "How is the old man these days? Hmm? I bet he would drop in an instant if he saw what I was doing here today."

"I'm pretty sure he would tear you a new one." Janice snarled, hiding her fear.

"Really now? He should be thanking me for fixing the poor decisions that he made." Dallas grinned. "I always knew those XK-8's would be worth Thousands. Well in fact 28 Thousand Dollars to be precise. You see, I have a good business relationship going with a Korean associate and he wanted to buy them from me. At 28 Thousand for the lot, how could I possibly turn his offer down?"

Michael couldn't believe his ears. "It's a sick deal! How could you compromise the US like that? Selling top secret Planes to terrorists? You and Cox designed and tested something that could have changed the US Military."

The expression on Dallas's face changed. "What has the US Military done for me? I gave them my best efforts and when I made a simple suggestion they all deemed my crazy! It got me fired! Where was the gratitude for the work and the effort that I put in for them? You see Knight, I don't give a damn about the great US of A. They screwed me over and rejected me."

"Clearly not. I bet you even got Iron Valley all figured out?"

Dallas turned on his heels to face the window.

"I had a feeling you both knew about that too." He said calmly. "You are correct, I do have Iron Valley figured out. I know where it is, I know how to get in there and I know how to take what is mine without being made. There are five XK-8's sitting in that facility just waiting to be sold to the right person."

"Terrorists are not the right people, Dallas. Think about it." Michael preached, aware that Dallas had his mind firmly set in his beliefs.

"Just because North Korea is an uprising superior nation doesn't mean that they are Terrorists. The United States of America have always been regarded at the policing state of the world. Sure we may be patriotic, but we are in fact the terrorists. I plan to rectify that."

"In your mind maybe, but it makes you a Terrorist arms dealer."

Dallas: spun round, face Michael and growled. "Let's go boys. Oh and make sure that these two don't get out. I don't want them interfering any more."

The men left the building in a single file fashion. They locked the door behind them. In that brief moment, Michael and Janice were trapped. Janice sat there in disbelief. Dallas's words wrecked her brain. How could her father in law work with this maniac. She felt betrayed and defeated accompanied by a sick sensation to her gut. As for Michael, he hadn't been beaten yet.

"I can't believe it!" she cried. "He's worse that mental. He's insane! and to make it worse, we're trapped in here."

Michael kept his cool. He spoke into his wrist watch communicator.. "Don't be so defeatist. I'm not going to let him get away with treason. KITT I need you buddy.

KITT responded over the radio. "_Michael, are you okay? I heard all of that over my radio."_

_"_We're okay, but Dallas has locked us in here. Come and get us will you?"

"_Hold tight. I'm on my way." _KITT acknowledged with a witty retort. _"__One of these days, I'm going to do all the detective work and you can be the sidekick."_

KITT sprung into action. He ignited his motors, flipped his gear into forward and hit the Pursuit mode. He accelerated at full speed, smashing through the chain link fence. He kicked up a mighty dust cloud, as he sped down the air strip towards Michael's location. He skidded to a halt outside the wooden building.

"Stand back Michael." he warned him.

He swung around and rammed head on into the rear end of the structure. The wall caved in creating a wall of dust. Michael and Janice emerged from the dust cloud and quickly entered KITT. Michael hammered away at the dash controls, relieving his tension. Before he could do anything, He needed to raise Devon.

"Are you both alright? Did that maniac hurt you?" KITT asked them with concern.

"No KITT, we're fine but thanks." Michael assured him. "Get me Devon on the line. Dallas is about to make his move."

Seconds later, Devon's face appeared on the small TV monitor.

"_Ah Michael. Is everything alright? We haven't heard from you." _He asked as his voice crackled over the radio.

"Dallas is going to make his move!" Michael explained. "He's heading to Iron Valley and he has no intention of listening to reason. KITT and I are about to go after him."

"_Right. I'm going to contact the state police." _Acknowledged Devon._ "Try and stall them if you can."_

"You got it." Michael responded as he threw his foot down on the accelerator.

Dallas entered his armoured Jeep along with his right hand man. He signalled the other men to follow close behind. Single file, they left the air strip via another unmarked dirt road. The flat bed truck which had been heavily modified, followed close behind. He studied a classified route map which included the secret military base.

"Once we arrive here at this perimeter, we'll need to disable the external and internal security alarms. If I remember right, there should be a small junction box next to the main gate. I'll take care of that."

"Okay Tom." His driver replied. "We should be there before sundown."

"Sundown? That means then the night vision cameras will need to be taken care of too."

"But we don't know where they are?"

Dallas assured his driver. He couldn't tolerate any panic. "Don't worry. I do. Let's just keep to the plan. Remember, I'm meeting the Koreans tomorrow night, we can't afford to have any slip ups."

"And Knight?"

"As for him, well he better pray that he never sees me again."

They cruised out over the rocky terrain with confidence in their minds. Dallas focused all of his attention the road. He had entered his own little zone, unaware that Michael and KITT were on their way to stop them. Meanwhile back at the airfield, KITT had finished scanning the air strip when he stumbled across something.

"Michael, I have spotted multiple Jeep tracks and that of a truck." he reported.

Michael knew the answer. "That's them, pal. Let's go after them. Is the terrain suitable enough for Super Pursuit Mode?"

A diagram appeared of the monitor. "I'm sorry Michael but the terrain is rocky. At Super Pursuit Speeds, the terrain could damage a number of my internal circuits."

"Then we may never catch them in time." Janice moaned, her sense of despair lingered in her gut.

"My dear lady, you underestimate me." KITT said to her in a cunning tone.

"We'll have to go off road and cut a few corners." Michael said as he steered KITT onto the dirt path. "Activate your all terrain mode."

With that, they headed off road towards Iron Valley. The road was pretty dangerous, surrounded in Cactus plants and boulders. The elements provided problems that forced Michael to reduce their speed. It seemed impossible for a while until;

"Michael, I'm picking several vehicles on the scanner."

The convoy appeared on the monitor as several red blips. KITT then appeared as a black blip, showing the distance and speed between them. There seemed to be a chance after all.

"There they are." Michael shouted, his voice tried to cut through the loud sounds of the desert wilderness.

KITT continued with his readings. "We're not far behind. If we keep at this present speed, we will intercept them as they arrive at the base. Hypothetically speaking."

Michael smiled, but it wasn't a smile of confidence. For once, he wasn't sure what to expect.

"We'll soon see buddy." he said, keeping his faith intact.

Several miles up ahead, Dallas's convoy arrived at the facility. It was a vast complex, separated from the rest of the desert by a dense barbedwire fence. There were huge warning signs placed through out the perimeter fence. Dallas located the circuit box. He left the truck and removed a pair of appliance cutters. He clipped the wires in half at a certain point. He smiled at the sound of the electricity dissipate through the metal conduits. He looked back at the driver and gestured him to ram the gates. He Climbed back into the truck, heading into the heart of the complex. They found a series of barracks and underground testing bunkers, specifically placed around the grounds. The control post had been closed off with padlocks and chains. There appeared to be no one around. Everything appeared to be how Dallas had predicted it.

"Iron Valley." He smiled with excitement. "It's just how I remembered it. Nothings changed."

The place brought back memories to him. They were so vivid and clear that he was able to find the XK-8 hangars. He directed the driver towards the rear end of the base. His flashbacks were accurate when they found the open hangars in question. A huge smile broke out across his face. He was amazed by sight of two auto rocket turrets that rotated in a clockwise direction. They had been programmed to guard the 5, unmarked XK-8 Falcons.

"Bingo." Dallas said, commanding his men. "Right. Get to work on the truck. We need to get out of here before the emergency systems kick in."

The other men reversed the truck to the first hangar. They removed the wheel clamps on the first Jet. The Falcon gently rolled up the ramp and onto the truck. The men secured the first Jet in place using thick metal chains. Dallas inspected their work. He was impressed. Without further ado, he ordered his men to move onto the second jet. They only had 10 minutes left. Dallas believed in using heavy force should he need to. It was only a matter of time. He had that feeling in the back of his head. His plan was going too well. Someone was bound to discover what they were doing. Something explosive was about to go down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Knight Of The Falcons**

**Chapter Six**

KITT ploughed through the base entrance at full speed. They had finally made it after a frustrating trip over the harsh desert terrain. Once they bypassed the main gate, KITT skidded to a halt and began to scan the thieves.

Michael flipped a few buttons. "Okay scan the area. Where are they?"

KITT scanned the base. Multiple blips appeared on the screen. "I've found them. They are outside what appears to be a south hangar yard."

"The XK-8's!" Janice yelled.

Time was running out which meant that Michael had to pull out his tricks. He accelerated onwards. KITT streaked through the empty base grounds, hitting smaller structures as they went.

"We've got make out little entrance!" He said. "Any minute now, he's going to get into that truck and drive out of here lugging millions of dollars of hardware." 

Suddenly, KITT alerted them again. "Michael, I'm detecting two computerised defence turrets. They have spotted us. Typically with you, a job is never that easy."

Michael rolled his eyes up at the remark. "Yeah, yeah you can blame me later. There's the barrier fence. Let's hit the Turbo boost!" 

The inner perimeter fence was in their sights. KITT accelerates just as Michael hits the Turbo Boost. He launched upwards at a steep angle, over the high rise fence. They landed heavily on the tarmac strip, alerting the thieves and the two rocket turrets. Dallas hassles his men to hurry up the job. He couldn't understand how they found him and he wasn't going to let them stop him.

"It's Knight! Quick, let's go!"

"But what about that car of his?" the driver stuttered.

Dallas had faith in one thing. "The rocket launchers will take of him."

The men scrambled into the truck. They sped off out of the facility, hauling the jets away. Michael tried to assess the situation, but he didn't get the opportunity too. Up ahead, One of the automated rocket launchers set it's target on KITT. It opens fire, sending a stinger missile hurtling straight for them.

"Michael! Incoming missile!" KITT screamed.

Michael instantly reacted. "KITT, do you remember how to waltz with death?"

"Do I? I still have the nightmares! I don't want to be a junk yard pile of scrap again!"

"The We've got to time things right to out manoeuvre these things otherwise all this effort would have been for nothing."

Janice cowered behind the dash. She had never been so frightened in her life. One minute she was working behind a desk. The next she was looking a missile in the eye.

"We're going to die aren't we!" She screamed.

"Don't give up on me, Janice." Michael snapped, Pulling her together. "We still have KITT. Okay buddy. Let's go!"

KITT sped towards the hurtling missile. Within a split of a second, Michael hit the Ski mode button. KITT propped up onto his two right wheels. The Missile barely missed them. It spirals out of control towards a parked helicopter, exploding it on impact. They felt the heat from the fireball that erupted seconds later. It was intense. Michael braced for the second missile. He swerved again to avoid it. The second missile hit the ground, rocking the cabin violently. They were able to catch their breaths when a third missile appeared. Michael performed a 360 degree turn, forcing Janice to hold onto the dash for dear life. The Missile whizzes part KITT's hood just inches away from total destruction. It whizzes out of control and destroys a hangar. The hangar erupts into flames. Enough was enough. Michael had to do something.

"KITT, how many missiles does that launcher fire?"

A diagram appeared on the monitor. "This class of launcher fires six missiles." KITT explained. "I don't intend to keep up this dance much longer."

"Can't we de-activate them or something?" Janice wondered.

"If we can get close to it maybe, but what about the second one?"

Janice knew the operations. "Usually the launchers run on the same automated circuit. I know this through a set of blueprints I drew up once. If you take out one launcher, it trips a fail safe circuit, shutting the other one down."

"Well we can't destroy it with KITT's laser pack." Suggested Michael. He had to lay all of their cards on the table. "Which means we only have the micro jammer. We can go up and over it."

KITT couldn't believe his plan. "Michael, are you suggesting that we turbo boost over that explosive monstrosity?"

"You said it."

"Well considering the circumstances, there really isn't much choice in the matter." KITT added.

KITT raced towards the Missile launcher at over 100 miles per hour. calculating their distance for a jump, Michael hit the turbo boost. KITT leaped upwards and over the top of the Missile launcher at an impressive speed. They were going so incredibly fast that the computerised weapon couldn't keep up. At that split second, Michael activated the micro jammer. A Dozen microwaves emitted from a hidden sensor. The Jammer penetrated the Launcher's shell like it were made of paper. Everything was going to plan. The launcher's motors eventually seized up, It forced all the systems to shut down it a matter of seconds. KITT returned to the ground, skidding to a stop. They watched on as the both launchers fizzed away. Smoke poured out of the second launcher, which eventually caught fire. They had done it. For Janice, she had just witnessed the impossible. The adrenaline coursed through her veins. Michael got a kick out of it all the time.

"Michael you did it!" she screamed. "That was amazing!"

"I know I am." KITT interrupted before Michael could respond. "Thanks for pointing that out."

Janice laughed. "KITT you were wonderful too. All that's left now Dallas and my father in law's peace of mind."

Michael smiled. "Then what are we waiting for."

Cruising at their top speed, Michael, KITT and Janice returned to the desert. They were now hot on Dallas's tail. Their experience had heightened their senses. They were ready for anything. As they cut through the desert, they calmly prepared for their final skirmish.

Dallas had reached the end of his long return trip. Success was the only thing on his mind. He could smell that money. He could picture the Koreans faces in his mind. He had convinced himself that it was over and that he had won. They parked the truck up against the first XK-8 where men dispersed to unload their stolen cargo. As he got out of the cab, a certain caught caught his attention, stopping him in his tracks. His ears tuned into the deadly quiet that Nevada had to offer. His eyes widened when his ears picked out the distinct screaming sound of KITT's engines. Then, those reoccurring questions entered his conscience. How is the possible? Why won't he die?

"He's coming back. He's coming back!" he screamed as he loaded his machine gun.

Suddenly, KITT appeared through the dry desert heat waves. His molecular bonded shell had now been covered in dust which had been collected from the road. Michael sat firmly behind the wheel. His eyes narrowed when he spotted Dallas.

"KITT, I want you to round up the rest of those guys." he said. "I'll handle Dallas."

"My pleasure." KITT complied.

Michael looked over at Janice. "Janice I want you to stay with KITT."

Janice was lost for words. As Michael opened the door, She leant forward and Kissed him passionately. Time slowed down for a brief few seconds as they had their moment.

"Be careful." she said softly, as Michael stepped out.

Dallas made a slow walk out onto the strip. Michael made a slow advance at the same time. towards him. Michael then launched himself and planted a punch to Dallas's stomach, forcing him to drop the gun. Dallas countered his second punch, grabbing his arm and throwing him to the ground. He leaped onto Michael and threw a series of repeated punches into his face in an attempt to subdue him. Michael rolled in the dust, pushing Dallas off of him with his legs. He quickly jumped to his feet, smacking Dallas right in the jaw. It was a definite knock out punch. Dallas suddenly lost consciousness. He hit the dry desert ground with a thunk, kicking up a plume of dust. As for the other men, they headed for the main hangar in a desperate attempt to get away. KITT sped up and over took them. He skidded and swung round, pinning the men up against the wall.

KITT decided to treat the even with humour. "I should have been a sheep dog. Michael are you alright?

"Never better." Michael panted, as he picked up Dallas by the scruff of the neck. "As for you, your little fantasy is over."

Janice was excited. She dived out of KITT. Michael caught her in his arms and held her tight.

"We did it." he said. They both smiled at each other. "We did it."

The next day, Michael and KITT arrived back in town to drop Janice off at her hotel room. It had been one joyous trip home with nothing but the wind on the backs, and the sound of relaxing driving music on KITT's radio. For Janice, it was goodbye. She had to head home at some point. There was a job waiting for her. However, she hoped to them both again. It had been a hell of an adventure.

"I really don't know how I can thank you after all of this." She said. "I know if Joel was here he would reward you with something."

"Trust me, you don't have to thank me." Michael smiled as he escorted her to the door. "Besides I think a cold beer and some sleep would be a suitable reward for the both of us." 

Janice laughed. "So what happens now?"

"Well, The state police will return the XK-8's to their rightful place including the one that was taken from San Francisco. As for Dallas, well I'm assuming he'll be under close psychiatric treatments again before the judge sentences him."

"So much for his big Korean meet and to think that we were so close to the start of a national security crisis."

Michael didn't want to think about the what ifs.

"It wasn't your job in the first place to worry about that sort of thing." he said. "I take it that you'll stick to blueprints now?"

"Yes I think I will." Janice replied.

She leaned forward. She kissed Michael softly on the lips once more. This time the moment lasted longer than before.

"Goodbye." She whispered.

"I'll see you around." Michael replied as he waved her goodbye.

After saying their goodbyes, Michael and KITT returned to the empty road. They were heading home to California. Michael hoped that he could now finish a fishing trip that he had once started. Before he could switch into his zone, KITT had something to say.

"I suppose I'm your sheep dog now?"

Michael was puzzled. "What's that KITT?"

"KITT round up those men?" Really Michael, how demeaning. I'm a state of the art super car not a Farmer's dog.

Michael smiled, but he couldn't believe it. How did his car become so sensitive? "KITT, Do you always find one negative thing to say after a job? I think Bonnie's made you too sentient."

"On the contrary, I think Bonnie has done a great job taking care of me."

"Then why do you get so touchy?"

KITT paused for moment.

"Michael."

"Yeah KITT?"

"Shut up."

Michael laughed as they drove off into the deep countryside. They eventually disappeared over the horizon. It wouldn't be the last time they would see the Nevada desert. Their next adventure was waiting around the corner.

The End 


End file.
